Humans Are So Complicated!
by whitefaerie
Summary: *CHAP 4 IS NOW UP*
1. Just clearing a few things up!

Disclaimer: I no own you no sue! Okay?

Author's note: This is a squeal to my first fic Rokusho's Love. I don't know what I was on when I wrote it! Anyway, enjoy

Humans Are So Complicated!

It was a few months after the kidnap of a fourteen year old girl; she had been rescued by two medabots and a ten year old boy.

    Many things had happened, the boy, Ikki Tenryou, and his medabot, Metabee, had won the World Robattle Championship and the girl, Aia Hushi, had fallen in love with the other medabot, Rokusho. Many thought this was wonderful and proved that a human and a medabot could live in harmony. Rokusho had previously belonged to Aia's grandfather, Professor Hushi, and in his will it stated that when he died Rokusho's new medafighter would be Aia. Unfortunately, when Prof Hushi did die, Aia was only two. She had been sent to live with her grandfather after her parents had been killed in the Eight Days of Darkness. So Aia had been sent to an orphanage thinking that she had lost all her family, her parents, her grandfather, and Rokusho.

   Even then, Aia loved Rokusho but she loved him like a father, and Rokusho loved her like a daughter. It was when Aia had moved to Japan, to a family who had adopted her, that she saw Rokusho again. The two stayed together everyday and as each day passed their love for grew more and more, until they announced the happy news that they were a couple. Aia's foster family took it, surprisingly, well and gave Rokusho and Aia their blessings.  

   Rokusho had become a part of the family, and it was never considered odd to see him jumping in through Aia's bedroom window.

   Yes, everything had turned perfect for everyone. Except one. One lone cybourg who had attempted to kidnap and use Aia for his own gain. And he hadn't forgotten, he had been waiting patiently, letting his anger simmer quietly inside, as he watched them closely. Waiting for the right time to attack. And now, his waiting had paid off, now was the time. And this time there would be no mistakes…

So what do you think? Review and tell me what you want to happen next out of these options: 1) Dr Meta-evil captures Aia.

                                                      2) Aia and Rokusho have a fight.

                                                      3) Dr Meta-evil captures someone else by mistake. 


	2. Just another ordinary rainy day

Disclaimer: I don't own them so you can't sue me! Mwahahahahahahahaaaa.

Authoress note: Thank you all who reviewed it so quickly! Anyway most of you went for 3 (which I was gonna do anyway) so here it is! And if anyone doesn't like suggestive writing then don't read!

Humans Are So Complicated!

Chapter 2

It had turned cold and very rainy. In fact it was flooding, so Rokusho was staying at my house permanently. 

I held my head and once again tried to make sense of my homework. It seemed the dreary weather had made me very sleepy and stupid. I looked out my window at the dark black clouds and silently wished it would stop soon. I faintly heard my bedroom door creak open and someone's footsteps. Turning around, I expected to see my lovely boyfriend, Rokusho, but instead I was showered with wet clothes by my annoying foster brother, James.

"Hah! Gotcha!" he said, posing victoriously, "and you didn't even make it difficult! Man, you're getting soft!"

I stared at him for a few minutes and then jumped on him,

"So I'm soft am I?" I taunted, whilst holding his arms behind his back, "who's soft now huh? I don't think it's me Wimp!" 

We grappled and wrestled into the hall, I held him down with ease. Then we bumped into someone. Expecting the worse, I turned around and saw two large red eyes stare back.

"Aia?" questioned Rokusho, looking from me to the idiot lying on the ground, "what's going on?"

"Nothing", muttered James, getting up and stomping to his room.

I watched him go and sighed with relief. I looked up Rokusho and recoiled. Rokusho was staring back crossly and had his hands on his hips,

"I thought you would know better!" he began one of his boring speeches about being kind to my brother, even though I had constantly argued that he wasn't my brother, "even so" Rokusho continued, "you shouldn't fight!"

I decided to take the dumb approach and replied innocently "but you fight". Of course, it affected him the same way as when I first said that, he stammered and babbled about this being different and he was good in fights and played fair. I knew this wasn't going to work so I tried my ultimate way. I slinked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him all over his neck and face as he tried to concentrate on giving me a lecture.

"And…I…um" he tried not to pay attention to me, but I could see he was going to give in soon, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. I smirked and decided to try a new method I'd been working on. I slid off of him and flopped on my bed. He seemed to be looking up and down me but trying to lecture me too, I stretched lavishly, letting my shirt rise over my belly button. It seemed Rokusho was about to crack, what could I do to finish it? I looked at the clock and realised that I should be asleep now. Then it struck me! It would be perfect! I got up off my bed and went over to my drawers; I looked over my shoulder to make sure he was still watching. Then I took out my nightie, and walked back to my bed. I smiled to myself at watching Rokusho try his hardest not to look turned on by all this, and lifted my shirt over my head. I heard Rokusho whimper and tugged off the shirt, throwing it at Rokusho. I hooked my thumbs under the waist of my skirt, slipping it down slowly. He snapped. He flung himself on me and started snuggling me madly as he kissed me all over. I laughed at his downfall as I snuggled him back. He jumped off and frantically tried to get his cape off. I merely pulled my nightie on and slipped my skirt off. As I stared at him pulling madly at his cape I yawned and felt my eyelids droop. I heard the swish of Rokusho's cape and watched it flutter to the floor,

"Alright you, now let's see who's better" he growled nuzzling my neck. I yawned again and fell asleep in his arms, the last thing I heard was Rokusho muttering "oh crap…" under his breath as he realised that he'd missed his chance for the night.

   ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooops I kinda forgot to add number three! ^____^; Oh well I promise it'll be in the next one! Oh and thank you Pharaohs Baby   for such a nice review! R+R as usual and I'll get around to doing the next one!


	3. going out in a nightie oO

Disclaimer: Hello mad people! I still don't own medabots! What a shame! Oh well here's the chap you've been waiting*gasp* _that long?!?!?!_ Eh…oh well…on with da fic!

Humans Are So Complicated!

I woke up the next morning, feeling slightly awkward. I moved around and felt behind me, I paled as I felt Rokusho's sword prodding my side. I looked down and sighed with relief as I saw that it had only ripped a hole in my nightie and not me! But I still felt a little miffed! Rokusho knew that if he slept with me (not in that sense perverts!) he had to make sure his right arm was tucked away from me, yet he seemed to forget it suddenly and didn't seem to give a monkey's derriere if he cut right into me! This, unfortunately, only served to make me madder.

     I glared at his sleeping body and shoved him roughly out of bed; I listened as he landed with a loud thump on the carpet.

"Huh? What was that for?!" he shouted angrily, standing up and dusting himself off,

"It's for nearly stabbing me when you know full well not to sleep with your sword near me! What if you'd stabbed me?! I could be dead with blood loss by now!!" I knew I was overreacting but for some reason I couldn't stop myself, "Rokusho you're such a jerk! You didn't even care did you?!!" I continued to shout at him as he just stood there, blankly. But he didn't seem blank for long, the accusations (Ooooo I can spell big words^__^) I had just made seemed to make him angrier than me, he strode over me and held my face tight in his hand, 

"How dare you…" he whispered, menacingly, his voice made me forget about being angry and I suddenly became awash with fear, "I have loved since the first day you arrived here!! I even risked my life just to save yours and this is how you repay me?!?! _You're the jerk! You complain constantly and I put up with it! I don't even know why I put up with a pathetic, little human like you anyway!! You're not even worth it!!" Rokusho gasped and covered his mouth after he realized what he had just said, "Aia…I…I didn't mean it honestly! I…I was just…angry…"_

"Angry enough to tell the truth!" I spat, as I stood up and ran to the door,

Rokusho ran after me.

"Aia please I'm sorry! I honestly didn't mean it! Please!" he begged, his eyes shining with sorrow "I'm so sorry! Please Aia! Please forgive me…" he slumped to the ground and his shoulders shook violently,

I hated myself. I had just made my boyfriend. My lover. My protector, cry for no real reason. I hated myself so much. I started to cry silently, wishing beyond reason that I hadn't overreacted to begin with. I turned away and ran. I ran and ran, trying to escape from what I had just done. Hoping that if I ran I would escape this nightmare and be safe in bed. Suddenly, I tripped and lost my balance; I fell forwards and landed flat out in the road.

"Owww…" I moaned as I sat up, suddenly I heard the screeching of speeding tyres and as I turned, I saw a shiny, red sports car heading straight for me. I froze with fear, I was too panicked with fear to think. Instead, I did what my instincts told me and screamed. I hugged myself close and continued screaming. It seemed like I was screaming for an eon until I realised that even a slow car would have come by know. I opened my eyes and noticed that there was no sports car heading towards me, in fact; I wasn't even in the road! I looked around and saw that I was in Rokusho's arms safe and sound on the sidewalk. 

I stared up at him open-mouthed until I found my voice and spoke up,

"R-R-Rokusho?" I was still afraid of what he thought of me, but he smiled down at me and I felt warm and safe again. I snuggled his chest and kissed his neck softly.

"Let's take you home" he whispered quietly, patting my hair, "somehow I don't think young ladies should be running around out in public in their nightwear" he laughed to himself and tickled me playfully. I looked down at myself and suddenly tried to hide myself under Rokusho's cape out of embarrassment at the state I was.

Rokusho continued to snicker as he looked down at me,

"It's not funny Rokusho! Get us home quick! I don't need this turning up in Arika's newspaper!" I blushed furiously, as I continued to try and hide myself.

Rokusho wouldn't stop laughing all day! So all frigging day I was stuck hearing his re-enactments (another big word!) of this morning's events with his extra bits too!

He didn't stop until the evening when he and I were lying together on the couch; this was when he piped up with his sudden comment,

"You know…you humans are really something else! First off, you're mad at me for something I don't know about! Then, you upset and running away crying, then you're scared and screaming your head off!" at this point he acted out me being scared "then, finally, you're back to being loving and affectionate! I just don't understand you!" he pretended to swoon and faint from confusion; I laughed at him and crawled on to him.

"Well? How would you like me to be?" I nuzzled him and kissed his cheek, "you'll find that human girls are far more complex than boys!" And with that I stood up and breezed off upstairs to bed.

Wheeeee!!! Another chap! Another fifty reviews! Than another chap to follow! Okay I know I didn't write what everyone wanted but some people did! So I thought I'd do this li'l chap first for them and work on a huge chap for the majority next okay?! Okay! Now be good little monsters and review!*points to button* And I'll give you all a cookie!*waves cookie at you*


	4. Mistaken identity!

Disclaimer: You know….

Authoress note: Kudos Mad-man for being so fast to review!*hands him a cookie*^__^

Humans Are So Complicated!

I yawned and stretched as I sat up in bed. I gazed around and decided to get up and find Rokusho. I wandered downstairs still only half awake and flopped on the couch. I felt like just falling asleep there but I felt something move beneath me, something warm and soft. Curious, I sat up again and looked down. 

My eyes widened as I stared down at the stranger asleep on the couch. He moved slightly but fell back asleep again. I breathed out again with relief as I wasn't too sure who this person was. I looked back at him closely noting that he had a slim yet muscular physique and messy white and black hair. He wore a white and black robe and by his side was a sharp two-sided sword. I stared at him and I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him. I got up and decided to wait until he woke up to find out who he was. I yawned again and set off back to bed for at least another hours sleep.

----------------------------------à

I woke up to the sound of screaming and panicked voices, I lied there listening intently until I heard the sound of feet rushing about and decided to go see. I rushed downstairs and saw that not only was our guest awake but so was the rest of the household.

"I mean it! I _am Rokusho!" the stranger insisted, waving his arms towards himself._

"Yeah sure!" snorted James as he lunged at the man again, but, being the slob he was, James went spiralling past and onto the couch, "someone phone the police! Quick! Hurry!" James got up and tried to get the man again, this time missing him entirely. I felt that the madness was losing its humour so I stepped in,

"Enough!" I announced holding back my brother easily. "At least try to be civil!" I continued pushing my brother back into a chair; I glared at him then turned to our 'guest'. 

 "Now" I started, " who are you? And why are you here?"

The stranger seemed shocked and stammered, "Aia don't you recognise me?!" he grabbed my arm and stared wildly at me, his large, red eyes darting from each of us, "it's me Rokusho!"

"Liar!" yelled James jumping up from his seat, "Rokusho's a medabot! You can't be!"

'Rokusho' turned towards my brother, "I am! I don't know what happened but, honestly, when I went to sleep last night I was a medabot!" he turned back to me reaching for my hand again, "please, Aia, my love, my one and only! Tell him! Please!"

I looked into his deep pleading eyes and I desperately wanted to say yes but I couldn't without proof, yet I just seemed to know. Then I had an idea,

"If you are Rokusho! Then...tell everyone what happened at Meta-evil's lab!"

He stood up and was silent for a moment, before hanging his head, 

"I can't..."

"Hah!" claimed my brother, victoriously, but Rokusho continued.

"Because I promised you afterwards never to tell anyone!" he finished, my heart fluttered and I jumped into his arms.

"It _is you!" I squealed happily, as I snuggled him, "oh Rokusho! What happened? How did you become human?" I petted his cheek, which felt smooth and soft, as I looked at him with pity._

He shook his head, "I don't have clue! I just... woke up like this!" he looked down at himself, "this feels weird! I wonder if I'm the only one..." 

I bit my lip and looked at him. 

"I don't know either." I admitted, "but I know one thing"

"What's that?"

"You're gonna need some modern clothes!" I said, pointing at his robe, "plus it's gonna take you a while to get used to things"

"Things?"

"Yeah like washing everyday. Eating. Going to the bathroom." I counted them off on my fingers as Rokusho paled, "and I guess now is as good a time as any!" I started to walk upstairs, beckoning Rokusho to follow.

-----------------------------------à

I covered my mouth as I watched Rokusho examine his food.

"You're meant to eat it! Not examine it!" I laughed as he picked up his spoon and looked at me, helplessly. I started to laugh harder as he pouted, 

"'S'not funny!" he grumbled, "help me!"

Having got a hold of myself, I took the spoon from Rokusho and scooped up some of the cereal in his bowl,

"Open your mouth" I smiled as he obediently opened wide and let me spoon feed him.

After a couple of spoonfuls I gave him the spoon,

"Now you" I stated, starting on my own breakfast. Rokusho watched me for a while before dipping the spoon in and quickly ramming it in his mouth, he took out the spoon and started to crunch loudly, I sighed as he determinedly crunched.

'This will take some getting used to!' I thought watching my foster brother wrinkle his nose at the sound. I simply glared at him.

---------------------------------------------à

Still, the fun was to get better as I tried to help Rokusho take a bath, but for some reason he was reluctant to try this. I begged, I consoled, I ordered, and I bargained until I eventually got him to undress and get in. With me having to come in too.

I silently cursed my luck and began to hope this wasn't permanent as I watched Rokusho begin to scrub himself diligently. After he had spent at least an hour scrubbing himself he turned towards me, grinning mischievously.

"How about I help _you" he whispered as he crawled over to me, still grinning. I smiled back and nodded as he picked up the sponge and started scrubbing my back. It was just like being massaged, my head lolled forward as I sunk into a deep sleep._

--------------------------------------à 

I sighed as I watched Rokusho walking down the High Street; he stuck out like a sore thumb! He definitely needed some more modern clothes. 

"C'mon!" I said as I pulled him into a men's clothes shop, nearly running over many people. 'Geez there's so many people here today! I wonder why?'

It took nearly four hours for Rokusho to find something he liked! Then another three frigging hours for him to get into them! But we did manage to escape! I sighed with relief to be out of that crushing crowd in there.

"Hey!" someone said behind me, I turned around and saw Ikki, Arika, and two friends who I didn't know but, for some reason, they looked familiar, "Hi Aia!" they all chorused together.

"Uh, hi! Ummm who are these two?" I asked, motioning towards the two strangers. They all seemed to find this funny and were soon laughing their heads off!

"Don't you recognise us?!" asked the little boy, I looked down at him and stared into his rather big green eyes, then it came to me, I smiled at him and ruffled his messy blonde hair,

"I see that whatever has happened to Rokusho also happened to you, Metabee!"

They all gasped and glanced over at the man at my shoulder, he wrapped an arm around my waist and nuzzled into my neck, we stayed like that until the girl, whom I guessed was Brass, piped up,

"Whoa! Man, as a human you're _really _old, Rokusho!" she exclaimed, before covering her mouth, "I...what I meant was...."

Rokusho merely waved his hand, to show that he bared no grudge to what she had said, I laughed quietly and looked at her,

"What?! But Brass you look like me?!" 

Everyone went quiet and looked between Brass and myself. It was true! We were almost identical, the exception being that her eyes were pink, not blue.

"Whoa...dude that's way weird!" said Metabee, as he stepped in between us.

I was just about to agree, when a loud crash was heard and a huge spaceship hovered above us. Everyone screamed and pandemonium followed, people rushed in every direction trying to get away.

I looked up at the ship and saw a large screen flicker to life on its side, and on the screen appeared Dr Meta-Evil!?!?!

He smirked at the chaos below and laughed manically. I glared up and ducked down. 

"Attention, all you foolish humans!" he bellowed, grinning widely, "I would just like to congratulate all of you on becoming my slaves! For you see..." he grinned wider, and a long, robotic claw sprung out and snatched up someone. Then the screen flickered to a camera which was attached to the claw, it showed who it had caught. 

"I have your saviour!!" he roared, laughing uncontrollably, "For you see this little girl has more power than anything else in the entire world!!!!"

I gasped as I looked up and saw that he had caught Brass!! 'Oh no! He must think that Brass is me!!!

Meta-Evil continued, "And once I've brainwashed her she will help me control the world!!!" he laughed again, echoing off the walls and resonating back. He grinned down as the ship zoomed off and took Brass with it.

I stood up, I was dumbfounded! And what was worse was that he was going to try and force Brass to use powers which she didn't even have!

"Brass..." I whispered and I clutched hold of Rokusho for support.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's the chap most of you've been waiting for! Anyway R+R people and you'll find out what happens to Brass! Will she be saved or will Dr Meta-evil destroy her in an attempt to gain her powers for himself? Who knows? I don't! Anyway...*waves cookie* Fetch!


End file.
